To operate a youth service center demonstration project which provides preventative mental health services to young people through a network of resources and information that gives teenagers ready access to a variety of solutions to family, school, and personal problems. Services are provided by co-ordinating available youth services, creating necessary but lacking services, and by acting as advocates for youth within other agencies. The center provides the necessary services with a process which is growth promoting in that it involves the decision-making of youth as the key factor in what services are delivered. The center works with its clients, rather than for them.